Dynamic bladder outlet obstruction (BOO) was induced in adult male rhesus monkeys with a mean weight of 7.5 kg by implanting a vascular occlusive cuff around the bladder neck and mated to a subcutaneous access port. Varying degrees of obstruction were created by infusing increasing volumes of isotonic contrast. The amount of obstruction was quantified by the percent-decrease in open area of the cuff for increasing volumes. Three levels of obstruction were induced corresponding with Grade I = 11.4%, Grade II = 43.6% and Grade III = 70%. Eight weeks were allowed post-implantation of telemetry implants and obstruction system before inducing Grade I obstruction. Grade II (moderate) obstruction was induced at 16 weeks post-implantation and Grade III (severe) obstruction was induced at 24 weeks. The animals were monitored telemetrically for bladder pressure, abdominal pressure, EMG of the external urethral sphincter, volume of urine voided, and urine flow rates while awake and housed in a modified metabolic cage. The telemetry data was acquired, stored and analyzed on a PC-based data acquisition system. Significant increases in bladder capacity, bladder compliance, maximum voiding pressure and duration of voids were observed for Grade III obstruction. The maximum flow rate was also significantly decreased. These results indicate that small degrees of bladder outlet obstruction do not significantly impair bladder function. Severe obstruction did cause significant urodynamic changes which could certainly lead to bladder function degradation. This model for bladder outlet obstruction successfully induces the same urodynamic changes which are found in obstructed human patients.